100 façons de mourir (recueil d'OS) en pause
by Milky01
Summary: Défi de La Gazette des Bonbons aux citrons. Le but est de faire mourir un personnage différent par chapitre.
1. Nuit Glaciale

_Bonjour/bonsoir,_

_Bienvenue dans un nouveau recueils de textes, comme son nom l'indique, ici, vous trouverez des textes expliquant différentes façons de mourir. Par ailleurs, dans le même contexte d'autres recueils verront le jours, mais ils auront pour thème différents contextes. Il se peut que certains texte soit similaires a certains, mais le fond sera complètement différents. Je mettrais une note quand je commencerais à les publier._

_L'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiens pas._

**_La publication se fera le week-end (possibilité de plusieurs textes)  
_**

* * *

_Texte basé sur différents défis de la Gazette des bonbons aux citrons_

_Défi Le mot du jour : Chionosphéréphile (quelqu'un qui collection les boules en verres)_

_Défi Collectionne les POPs : Wolverine - Sa barbe - Ecrire sur Albus Dumbledore_

_Défi Petits prompts à la pelle : 49 - "Excusez moi. Je dois aller faire un scandale"_

_Défi Pick a card : Three of clubs : E__crire sur une mort inattendue_

_Défi Défi des belles paroles : 11 - Tôt ou tard arrivera le moment au chacun aura ce qu'il mérite_

_Défi La collection restreinte : 6 - Pas de romance dans votre fanfiction_

_Défi Retraçons HP : Lieux - 4 de Privet Drive à Little Whinging, Surrey_

_Défi Expressions, adages et proverbes sorciers : Remonter sur son dragon de combat_

_Défi Les répliques cultes : 3 - "Je reviendrais" (Terminator) _

_Défis Les mots en folie : Anesthésie/respirer/moteur/Jupiter/bébé_

_Défi Le défi fou : 330 - potion de sommeil sans rêves_

_Défi Si tu l'oses : 92 - tomber d'une falaise, dun précipice_

_Défi Challenge quotidien : serdaigle - "il y a des gens à qui tu as envie de leur donner tout ce quils n'ont pas eu durant leur enfance... des claques pas exemples."_

* * *

C'est le bruit de nombreuses alarmes dans la pièce d'à côté qui le réveilla en sursaut. L'homme âgé a la longue barbe et chevelure blanche, se leva de son lit pour vérifier son impressionnante collection d'objet en tout genre. Tenant sa robe violette avec des motif de nuage pour éviter de marcher dessus, Albus Dumbledore descendit les escaliers aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

Le bruit était assourdissant, des fumées de couleurs orange, bleu, jaune et rouge étaient présente dans la pièce. Donnant un léger coup de baguette pour arrêter la cacophonie des objets, le vénérable sorcier se rapprocha de ceux émettant les panaches de couleurs.

Il y avait un scrutoscope en mauvais état qui lançait des volutes bleues, une statue à l'effigie de Merlin qui émettait une pluie de fumée rouge, une pierre noire, où une fumée opaque de couleur jaune en sortait et enfin une boule à neige qui laissait sortir la vapeur orange. Il adorait ces petites boules de verres au décors variés, il était tombé par hasard quand il était jeune devant une boutique de souvenirs alors qu'il parcourait le monde. Captivé devant le mécanisme de l'objet, il l'a prit immédiatement, et depuis il était devenu chionosphéréphile, un véritable collectionneur de boule à neige.

Le vieil homme sortit rapidement des dernières limbes du sommeil en constatant que les objets avaient enclenché sur les alarmes mises sur le cottage des Potter à Godric's Hollow. Prenant sur lui, Albus quitta rapidement son bureau pour aller réveiller Poppy de l'incident et qu'elle se tienne prête au cas où. Il alla ensuite voir Minerva pour la prévenir de la triste soirée, avant de sortir du château et descendre à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite pour s'enquérir de l'aide du garde chasse. Il avait une mission pour Hagrid, celle de revenir avec, il l'espérait, les survivants de l'attaque.

Il fit les cents pas dans l'infirmerie sous le regard des deux femmes présentes, elles se faisaient énormément de soucis pour James, Lily et leur fils. Albus était une fois de plus dans ses pensées, à essayer de comprendre comment une telle situation avait pu arriver. Est-ce qu'un mangemort avait intercepté le couple et avait donné la localisation à Tom ? Avaient-ils été trahi par une personne de confiance ? Le seul qui pouvait donner cette réponse était Sirius, puisqu'il était considéré comme gardien du secret. Il irait vérifier avec lui demain, une fois la nuit passée.

Les pas rapides et lourds brisèrent le calme morbide de la pièce, avec un fracas tonitruant Hagrid entra dans l'infirmerie avec un bébé criant sa mère. Poppy ne perdant pas de temps se dirigea vers le demi-géant pour lui retirer l'enfant et l'ausculter aussi tôt. Elle fit de nombreux geste avec sa baguette au dessus du corps du garçon pleurant à chaudes larmes. Un parchemin apparut dès son dernier mouvement.

"Par Jupiter et tous les dieux. Cet enfant est à un stade critique, son noyau magique est quasi vide, des blessures superficielles sur le corps dû à des chocs. Mais le pire reste sa blessure au front qui continue de saigner. Il faut absolument que je la traite."

Albus alla vers Hagrid pour comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Il blanchit en apprenant l'explosion du tout de la demeure, ainsi que de la perte des époux Potter. Il lui demanda s'il y avait une trace de Voldemort. Hagrid ayant fait en vitesse pour vérifier si quelqu'un était en vie, n'avait pas vraiment fait attention si d'autres présence étaient là, mais il lui rapporta l'étrange tas de cendre devant le lit du petit Harry, où des morceaux de tissus noirs ainsi qu'une baguette étaient à dedans. Il se perdit de nouveau dans ses pensées pour établir un lien sur ce que pouvait être les cendres.

Minerva se rapprocha de Poppy pour lui apporter son aide. L'infirmière lui demanda d'aller lui chercher le baume de couleur violette dans un pot blanc. Une fois en main, elle en passa tout autour de la blessure au front pour pouvoir anesthésier la zone afin de vérifier l'intérieur et par la suite essayer de la fermer avec la magie, sinon elle ferait à la façon moldue. Voyant Harry encore sous le choc de l'attaque et de ses blessures, Minerva lui demanda s'il était possible de lui donner quelque chose pour le calmer, Poppy lui répondit qu'un filtre de paix ne marcherait pas car le garçon était trop jeune, mais qu'une potion de sommeil sans rêve pouvait peut-être être efficace. Le flacon en main, elle en versa une petite quantité dans la bouche de l'enfant qui l'avala d'une traite. Les deux femmes penché sur le petit corps, virent les paupières papillonner pour se fermer complètement, il se mit à respirer plus sereinement, même si quelques reniflements étaient toujours présents. Avec un soupir de soulagement, la sous-directrice s'approcha de son supérieur pour savoir ce qu'il comptait faire du bambin.

Elle fut horrifié de savoir qu'il comptait le laisser à des moldus, encore plus ces personnes, à savoir la sœur de Lily et son mari. Elle avait toujours entendu la rousse se plaindre de sa sœur de la haine qu'elle lui portait à cause de son statut de sorcière.

"Nous n'avons pas le choux ma chère, ils sont les derniers membres de la famille du petit"

"Mais-"

"Non. La décision est irrévocable."

Ne se laissant pas intimider, le professeur McGonagall se promit d'aller vérifier durant la journée le comportement de ces gens.

o0o

La nuit suivante, Privet Drive à Little Whinging, Surrey, vit toutes ses lumières être aspiré dans la même direction. Un homme âgé sortit des ombres pour se rapprocher du numéro quatre. Sur un muret, le miaulement d'un chat lui fit tourner la tête, et un triste sourire vint naître sur ses lèvres.

"Ah Minerva, je savais bien que vous seriez venue"

"Bien sur que j'allais venir. J'ai passé quasi la journée à regarder ces horribles personnes. Ils ne méritent pas d'avoir la responsabilité du jeune Potter!"

"Je vous comprend. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix."

Minerva allait répondre, mais le bruit d'un moteur interrompit son discours. Hagrid arriva sur la moto volante que le jeune Black lui avait passée avant de vivre dans un quartier moldu. Freinant devant les deux sorcier, le grand homme les salua chaudement. Il sortit le couffin du side-car et le transmis au professeur Dumbledore.

"Poppy ma dit de vous dire qu'elle lui avait redonné de la potion de sommeil sans rêve, car il était toujours très perturbé"

"Je te remercie Hagrid, tu peux disposer"

"Bien professeur. Adieu petit Harry !"

"Voyons, ce n'est pas un adieu mais un au revoir. Tu le verras pour la rentrée après son onzième anniversaire."

Ne voulant pas se donner en spectacle devant les formidables enseignant de Poudlard, il monta sur la mote et disparut dans la nuit noire.

Albus prit le chemin du perron, déposa le couffin avec une lettre par dessus. Il donna un dernier regard au jeune Potter et transplana sans rien dire à sa directrice adjointe.

Poussant légèrement la couverture, elle contempla un certains temps le visage du bambin, qui ressemblait déjà tant à son père. Lui donnant un dernier baiser sur le front, elle remit la couverture bleue.

"Je reviendrais. Demain matin à la première heure je serais là pour voire comment ils se comportent à toi."

Sur ces dernières paroles elle quitta le perron du 4 Privet Drive pour la sécurité de sa chambre au château Poudlard.

Aucun des deux adultes n'avaient fait le moindres gestes pour réveiller les habitants de la maison pour mettre au chaud le petit être. Malheureusement pour eux, une vague de froid s'abattit sur la région quelques heures après le départ des adultes. Harry, sous les effets de la potion, ressentait l'air glacial se répandre sous sa fine couverture, mais ne pouvant se réveiller pour alerter la moindre personne, son petit corps commença à s'alourdir à cause de la baisse de son flux sanguin. Ses lèvres bleuissaient à une vitesse impressionnante, sa respiration se fit plus archaïque, tranchée. Une unique larme quitta la barrière de sa paupière gauche, alors qu'il laissait passer son dernier souffle d'air.

o0o

Le ciel avait à peine commencé à perdre sa teinte noire de la nuit, que la sévère professeur de métamorphose était sur le chemin menant au poitrail du domaine de l'école. Les grilles franchises, l'animagus chat disparut dans les méandres du transplanage pour apparaître à quelques rues de l'entrée de la résidence des relatifs du jeune Potter. Prenant sa forme féline, elle prit la direction de la maison. Les quelques personnes partant pour le boulot ne se posèrent aucunes questions sur le chat errant. Cachée derrière un buisson, Minerva reprit forme humaine et regarda vers le perron. Un air surpris prit place sur son visage à la vue du couffin encore devant la porte. Ne faisant pas cas qu'on puisse la voir elle se précipita vers l'enfant. Elle crue tomber d'une falaise, d'un précipice en voyant le visage blanc et les lèvres bleues du dernier des Potter. Avançant ses mains tremblantes vers le visage du petit garçon, elle constata que son corps était froid et commençait à devenir rigide. Laissant les larmes couler, la sorcière prit le couffin et quitta Privet Drive.

Elle parcourut rapidement le trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie de son amie Poppy pour lui remettre le corps. Voyant les larmes sur le visage de sa vieille amie, l'infirmerie vint s'enquérir de son état. Mais apprendre que le jeune Potter était mort dans la nuit fut bouleversant pour la responsable des soins. Discutant de longues minutes, Minerva sentit la fougue de sa jeunesse reprendre vie et elle se sentit remonter sur son dragon de bataille.

"Excusez moi. Je dois aller faire un scandale. Il y a des gens a qui tu as envie de leur donner tout ce qu'ils n'ont pas eu durant leur enfance... Des claques par exemple"

C'est bouillante de colère, qu'elle prit le chemin de la Grande Salle. Même si certains étudiants et ses collègues étaient présente, elle ne pourrait pas se contenir.

"Vous" dit-elle en pointant Albus de son index, "Espèce de vieux fou, vous êtes content. Je vous avais pourtant prévenu. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on récolte ? Le jeune Harry Potter est mort cette nuit. Tôt ou tard arrivera le moment où chacun aura ce qu'il mérite. Et j'espère être présente pour voir ce jour arrivez. "

C'est sur ses dernières paroles qu'elle quitta la pièce, laissant les murmures se répandre entre les élèves, qu'Albus prit vingt ans d'un coup à l'annonce de son professeur.


	2. Coups mortels

_Texte basé sur différents défi de la Gazette_

_Défi Le défi fou : 912 - Famille - Snape_

_Défi Pick a card : Ace of Clubs - Ecrivez une fanfiction sur une personne agressive._

_Défi Collectionne les POPs : Aloi - expréssion sévère - Ecrire sur Tobias Rogue (Snape)_

_Défi Si tu l'oses : 63 - en un clin d'oeil_

_Défi La collection restreinte : __41 - Aucune mention de Poudlard dans un fic d'avant Poudlard._

_Défi Retraçons Harry Potter : Personnage - Tobias Snape_

_Défi Les première fois : 35 - Première fois que je suis ivre_

* * *

L'Impasse du Tisseur était devenue une ville morte suite à la fermeture de l'usine de minerais, énormément de famille avaient quitté la petite bourgade pour s'établir dans les grandes villes aux alentours.

Titubant, des relents d'alcool pas cher et de mauvaise qualité, l'homme essaya tant bien que mal de rentrer chez lui sans tomber et se fracasser quelque chose. Depuis maintenant 15 ans il était coincé dans cette ville, cette maison avec les deux anormalités qui lui servait de femme et de fils. Apprendre la vérité après la naissance de son bâtard de garçon fut un électrochoc pour l'ancien ouvrier. S'acoquiner avec une sorcière ! C'était la meilleure celle-ci. Oh il lui rendait bien le traitement qu'elle lui avait infligé pour le forcer à l'épouser. S'il avait su, jamais il ne serait tomber amoureux d'une telle personne.

Au début, il était très proche de son fils, Tobias ne le voyant pas faire de la magie était heureux d'avoir un enfant comme lui. Sauf que tout dérapa lors de la première manifestation de celle-ci. Le père et le fils étaient dans une forêt près de chez eux à se promener, tandis que Tobias était devant, son fils Severus prenait son temps à tout regarder, que ce soit arbres, fleurs et même insectes. Il avait soif d'apprendre et de découvrir.

Ce que n'avait pas vu le chef de famille Snape, était que le terrain sur lequel ils avançaient, était une zone de chasse. En posant le pied sur un assemblage de feuilles, Severus sentit le sol se dérober. La peur envahit son corps et son esprit, faisant par la même occasion actionner l'étincelle de sa magie interne. Entendant le cri de son fils, Tobias se retourna pour le voir disparaître d'un coup. Angoisse et terreur de ne plus voir son garçon, le père regarda de tous les côtés pour le voir apparaître finalement derrière lui.

Non. Impossible. Son petit garçon ne pouvait pas être comme sa mère. Il ne pouvait le supporter. Quelque chose se brisa à l'intérieur de lui. Il mit fin directement à la sortie sous le regard surpris de son fils qui se posait énormément de question.

Il envoya son garçon directement dans sa chambre en arrivant, lui disant qu'il devait parler à sa mère. Contrarié par ce qu'il c'était passé en forêt, Tobias commença à élever la voix contre celle étant sa femme. Eileen, surprise, laissa son époux crier dans un premier temps, elle voulut répondre qu'étant une sorcière il était possible que son fils en soit un aussi. Voyant le regard de Tobias changer, la femme commença à reculer doucement pour pouvoir se protéger. Elle ne put aller bien loin, qu'en un clin d'œil, Tobias la maintenait par son bras, avant que sa main droite vienne lui donner un coup de revers en plein visage. La tête d'Eileen tourna sous la force du coup, laissant apparaître une marque rouge, alors qu'un filet de sang coulait de sa lèvre fendue.

Le voyant prendre le chemin de la porte d'entrée et quitter la maison, la femme violentée alla s'enquérir de l'état de son fils. Elle lui expliqua son état de sorcier, qu'il ne fallait qu'il fasse de la magie devant son père ou tout autre personne.

Le soir même, Tobias rentra pour la première fois ivre. Jamais avant il n'était sortit pour boire autant. Lui qui pensait pouvoir vivre une vie tranquille avec son fils et malgré tout sa femme, tomba de bien haut ce jour-là. Alors, il se noya dans les verres de whisky, ou tout autre alcool qui pouvaient lui permettre doublier toute ce histoire. Voyant sa femme sur le canapé, le moldu, sous l'alcool, commença ses insultes et ses brimades. Il en fit de même avec son fils quand celui-ci ne faisait pas le choses demandées correctement.

Severus demanda à sa mère pourquoi en tant que sorcière elle ne faisait rien pour les aider. Eileen lui dit qu'elle aimait et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui faire de mal. Le garçon ne comprenait pas pourquoi lui leur ferait du mal si il les aimait. Elle lui promit qu'elle ferait tout pour qu'il ne s'en prenne plus à lui. Malheureusement pour eux, les jours suivants n'annoncèrent plus tristes qu'autre chose. Tobias revenait de plus en plus souvent ivre, ce qui amenait à des cris et des geste envers sa femme et de temps en temps son fils. L'humeur de l'homme empira quand il fut renvoyé de son poste de mineur en raison de son état ivre mort quasi tous les jours.

Un après midi alors qu'il jouait avec sa seule amie dans le voisinage, Severus se stoppa d'un coup. Son instinct lui disant qu'un problème se passait chez lui. Avec le rapprochement de sa mère par rapport au comportement de son géniteur, il ne pouvait l'appeler autrement, avait créé un lien puissant entre les deux sorciers. Laissant tomber son amie, le garçon courut, aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, à la maison de ses parents. L'horreur le frappa de plein fouet quand en entrant les cris de sa mère résonnait dans ses oreilles. Arrivant dans le salon, il vit sa mère allongé par terre, recevant les coups de poings de Tobias dans son dos mais aussi quelques uns dans le visage. Le sang avait déjà commencé à faire une flaque sous le corps meurtri de la femme.

Prenant un courage qu'il ne se connaissait pas, Severus cria pour se jeter sur son géniteur. Sauf qu'étant plus grand et plus musclé, Tobias le repoussa fortement en arrière, ce qui fit que le garçon aux cheveux noir trébucha sur la table basse retournée, sa tête vint heurter le coin de la cheminé. S'écroulant sur le sol crasseux, Severus ne pouvait bouger suite au trauma violent qu'il venait d'avoir, c'est impuissant qu'il vit sa mère donner son dernier souffle de vie sous les coups de plus en plus violent de l'homme. L'inconscience vint bientôt l'entourer de ses bras, alors qu'il apercevait de son regard trouble, le meurtrier se relever pour s'avancer vers lui. Constatant que les lèvres de l'homme bougeait s'en en entendre la voix, Severus sentit ses yeux se fermer, alors qu'un liquide chaud s'écoulait de sa blessure à la tête. Il perdit toute sensations et notions quand le noir l'entoura complètement. Au moins il retrouverait rapidement sa mère dans un monde meilleur.


	3. Nuit Sanglante

_Texte basé sur différents défis de La Gazette_

_Défi Le défi fou : 2 -personnage Rémus Lupin_

_Défi Construit ton zoo : Décoration - étang : dégout_

_Défi Pick a card : Four of Clubs - écrire sur Rémus Lupin_

_Défi Collectionne les POPs : Wolverine - ses griffes : écrire sur un loup-garou ou sur un personnage qui à été violemment griffé_

_Défi Si tu l'oses : 10 - ville fantôme_

* * *

Les maraudeurs étaient installés dans un coin de la salle commune de Gryffondor. A moitié vautré sur les sofas, les parchemins noircis de ratures, ils discutaient principalement du futur rendez-vous que James avait demandé à Lily. En effet, le lendemain était prévu une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, et le rouge et or avait prit son courage et demandé à la jolie rousse de l'accompagner ce qu'elle avait accepté après un temps de silence.

"Bon, je vais vous laissez maintenant. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour ma transformation"

"Remy, arrête de te sous-estimer. Tout se passera bien comme à chaque fois. Et tu sais bien que Sirius ou moi viendront te rendre visite."

Il laissa filtrer un sourire contrit sur ses lèvres, avant de se lever et de quitter le refuge des rouges et or par le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

Traversant les couloirs sombres et silencieux du château, Remus se fit la réflexion qu'il avait vraiment des amis en or. Ils n'avaient eu aucunes paroles méchantes ou des gestions violents quand la nouvelle de son état de loup-garou fut connu par le reste du quatuor.

Passant par le passage de secret du Saule Cogneur, Remus dû se plier pour passer à travers le tunnel creusé à même la terre. Plusieurs fois il se prit les pieds dans des racines qui sortaient du sol. Le loup-garou s'étira lorsqu'il arriva au fond du tunnel juste en dessous de la trappe le menant à la Cabane Hurlante.

C'est toujours avec le même frisson d'angoisse qu'il posa un pied dans cette lugubre maison ! Enfin si on pouvait la cataloguer de maison, ruiné serait le mot le plus judicieux.

Le délabrement des meubles dans chaque pièce était le fruit de ses précédentes nuits de pleines lunes. Les fenêtres et portes menant à l'extérieur étaient toutes condamnés par des planches ne laissant filtrer aucun rai de lumière. Remus avait l'impression de se croire dans un bâtiment d'une ville fantôme, où seul des bruits étranges n'étaient que perceptibles.

Le Gryffondor monta à l'étage, laissant le craquement des marches sous le poids de ses pas briser le silence ambiant de la nuit. Ouvrant la porte de la chambre qu'il s'était attribué la première fois, il se laissa tomber sur le vieux matelas décrépit, une vieille couverture trouée par de larges coups de griffes.

Ayant encore quelques heures de répit, le jeune homme sorti un livre moldu de son sac.

La douleur le frappa de plein fouet lorsque la lune fut haute dans le ciel. C'était le pire moment qu'il pouvait y avoir dans la transformation, n'acceptant pas ce qu'il était devenu, son loup pour lui montrer son mécontentement lui faisait ressentir encore plus fort la brutalité de sa transformation. Remus se mit à crier sous sous l'intensité des brise lents de ses os, il pouvait sentir leurs mouvements à l'intérieur de ses membres pour qu'ils s'adapter à sa futur condition physique animale. Ses bras et ses jambes se firent plus grandes, sa bouche et son nez se mirent à fusionner pour laisser place à une mâchoire, les ongles laissèrent place à de longues griffes acérées qui se mirent à déchirer ses vêtements, une fourrure brune se mit à prendre possession de sa peau rosée.

L'animal se dressa sur ses pattes arrières, reniflant l'air pour savoir si une présence était là. D'un coup il se mit à sauter à travers la pièce pour courir après un rat. Le loup-garou avait faim, il se mit à chasser le petit rongeur dans de nombreuses pièces de la Cabane Hurlante. Il se mit à geindre quand sa proie parvint à trouver refuge dans un trou dans le mur, le loup se mit à tourner en rond, se fondre dans les ombres afin de surprendre son repas s'il sortait de sa cachette.

Il passa des heures a attendre sans qu'il ne perçoive ne serait-ce qu'un bout de queue. Délaissant son repas fugace, le loup partit en exploration du lieu qui le retenait prisonnier. Il retourna dans la chambre où la transformation eu lieu.

C'est le bruit d'ouverture de la trappe qui le réveilla. Redressant une oreille, la créature essaya de capter le moindre bruit qui pourrait lui parvenir, son nez en l'air elle huma l'odeur. Sentant la fragrance de viande et du sang chaud, elle se déplaça en silence afin de tendre un piège. Le bruit des marches qu'on montait, lui apporta la bave aux babines, le rythme cardiaque effréné de sa proie était une douce mélodie à ses oreilles lupines.

Caché derrière un vieux meuble brisé, le loup vit son dîner passer devant elle pour se diriger vers les chambres. Se déplaçant silencieusement, la créature se lécha les babines. Elle leva lentement le bras, puis l'abaissa soudainement faisant tomber sa proie au sol, les griffes lui ayant zébré tout le dos. Ne perdant pas une minute, le loup se mit à mordre dans les chaires molles du ventre, pendant que ses pattes avant maintenant son dû. Les cris d'agonie remplissaient la pièce, jusqu'au moment où la présence continue de sang dans les poumons vinrent à bout de l'humain.

Après avoir dévoré les intestins de sa proie, le loup se mit à manger de tout son soûl, que ce soit les muscles, le gras, les tendons. Une fois repue, la bête se roula dans le sang, où elle tomba de fatigue avec le ventre bien rempli.

C'est le goût âcre du sang qui le réveilla, son corps était poisseux. Un mal de tête tonitruant le prit, alors que ses membres agonisaient. Essayent d'ouvrir les yeux, il ne put voir à travers le film rouge devant lui. Il se passa une main sur le visage pour y voir plus clair. Un cri d'effroi sortit de sa bouche au vu du cadavre qui était sous lui. Pris d'une crise de panique, Remus sauta pour se placer dans un coin à fixer d'un regard vide le corps lacéré par des griffes et des dents. Sa respiration se coupa net en voyant la paire de lunettes, c'était les mêmes que son ami James. Ne voulant pas croire qu'il est put commenté un tel crime, il se précipita sur la dépouille pour vérifier si c'était son ami ou pas.

Apercevant la tâche de naissance qu'il portait derrière son oreille droite, Remus rendit ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac. Comment ? Mais comment n'avait-il pas reconnu James ? Il avait pourtant son odeur d'animagus en mémoire, à moins qu'il ne l'ai attaqué avant qu'il ne puisse se transformer. Il avait raison, il n'était qu'un monstre. Avec tout le dégoût qu'il avait pour lui-même, Remus ne pourrait continuer à vivre en sachant qu'il avait tué. Et la bête, elle avait goûté au sang et ne pourrait plus s'en passer. Il ne lui restait qu'une solution, il se précipita au rez-de-chaussée pour trouver les accessoires que l'infirmière avait laissé à son bon vouloir. Remus prit le couteau d'une main, remonta retrouver le corps de son ami et se coupa les veines. Il réussit à trancher une veine importante, puisque sa vision se réduit subitement, sa tête lui tournait sous la perte importante de sang. Allongé, sa tête en face de James, il contempla son seul et dernier crime, alors que la mort venait chercher son âme.

* * *

_A la semaine prochaine..._


	4. Au 4 Privet Drive

_Texte basé sur différents défi de La Gazette_

_Le défi fou : 163. lieu - Manoir Malfoy_

_Construit ton zoo : décoration - jouet - noir_

_Retraçons HP : Personnage - Severus Snape_

_Belles paroles : #24. Avant de commencer à me pointer du doigt, assurez-vous que vos mains sont propres_

_Répliques cultes : T'endors pas, c'est l'heure de mourir (Blade Runner)_

_Pick a card : Seven of clubs - écrire sur un mangemort_

_Expressions, adages et proverbes sorciers - Raconter des mandragores_

_Collectionne les POPs : Jack Skellington - bouche cousue - écrire sur un personnage muet ou qui à choisi de ne plus parler_

_Si tu l'oses : 5. C'est assez_

_Collection restreinte : 43. Pas de saut dans le temps_

_Citations HG : Je ne peux compter que sur moi-même_

_Citations loufoques : 25. Ah ! La nostalgie n'est plus ce qu'elle était_

_200 citations du Conte des Royaumes : 172. Tu dois avoir soif_

* * *

_Il est possible que le texte sera publié comme tel ou légèrement modifié dans un autre recueil, qui aura pour nom "100 façons de tuer", qui verra le jour vers la fin du mois ou au début du mois de novembre. Un autre recueil, nommé "100 façons de sauver quelqu'un" sortira quelques temps après._

* * *

Depuis maintenant quelques années qu'ils avaient pris la décision de garder la chose, Vernon commençait à saturer. Entre les pleurs du monstre la nuit, ces cris lors de ses punitions, il n'en supporterais pas plus.

Cette nuit là s'en est trop, le propriétaire de la maison se leva tant bien que mal face à son surpoid, descendit les escalier de ses pas lourds pour arracher la porte gardant le placard sous l'escalier. Malheureusement, les cris qui provenaient de l'intérieur se firent plus sonore, plus aigus. Il devait absolument le faire taire, sinon que diraient les voisins. Lui, qui était un honnête homme, prêt à héberger une telle horreur son toit. Et voilà comment le garçon osait le récompenser pour ses gestes altruistes. Cris et pleurs qui meurtrissait ses oreilles sensibles.

Se penchant, il saisit de ses deux grosses mains, le tas de chiffons et torchons qui recouvrait le neveu de son épouse. Vernon commença à élever sa grosse voix pour intimider le monstre, mais le seul résultat qu'il obtient fut l'augmentation des cris. Il était à bout, et avec son boulot qui ne lui laissait plus le temps de dormir, Vernon craqua. Il renforça sa prise sur l'être dans ses mains pour ne pas le faire tomber. Ou cas où il se blesse et laisse couler son sang pourri sur son sol. Le pachyderme commença à secouer le bambin pour le faire taire. Au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, il augmenta la force de son geste. L'enfant était balloté dans tous les sens, frôlant de sa tête le mur derrière lui, les cris de son oncle étaient beaucoup plus puissants que les siens.

"TU VAS LA FERMER ! J'EN AI MARRE, ESPÈCE DE MONSTRE ! JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS T'ENTENDRE, TU M'AS COMPRIS ?"

Harry secoué fortement de haut en bas, de gauche à droite avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, surtout que sa précédente crise le faisait souvent haleter. Vernon prit dans sa folie, continua à crier, insulter le garçon, toujours en la brassant dangereusement. Sa femme était au niveau du palier à le regarder se défouler contre l'anormalité. Avec un petit sourire satisfait elle retourna se coucher.

Rouge a force de vociférer et en manque d'air, Vernon stoppa son flot de méchanceté. Voyant que ce qu'il lui servait de neveu ne disait plus rien et qu'il était amorphe dans ses mains, Vernon le jeta sur l'espèce de matelas miteux traînant dans son placard. Il le prévient que c'était la dernière fois qu'il descendait et qu'il ne devait plus rien dire.

Ce que Vernon et Pétunia se surent jamais, c'est que depuis cet incident le jeune garçon ne se sentant plus en sécurité, la protection que Lily avait créé grâce à son sacrifice se brisa, amenant le dôme argenté protégeant la maison a se fissurer, se craquer pour finir par disparaître dans la nuit. Par ce fait, toute personne cherchant à savoir où Harry Potter était caché depuis la mort de ses parents ne verrait plus aucuns obstacles venir en travers.

o0o

Cinq ans. Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'il essayait de trouver à connaître l'endroit où le vieux fou avait bien pu laisser Harry. Il avait demandé à son vieil ami Lucius de l'aider, puisqu'il avait le ministre dans sa poche, il était plus facile pour lui de faire des recherches dans n'importe quel service du ministère. Sauf que le blond ne venait jamais avec de bonnes nouvelles. Apparemment, le vieux citronné avait joué de son influence pour être le seul à connaître la vérité. S'il n'avait pas cette dette de vie envers Dumbledore, Severus aurait laissé ses démons prendre possession de son corps et infliger de nombreuses tortures au soi-disant chef de la lumière.

Les deux amis avaient rejoint Le Seigneur des Ténèbres car il était la seule personne qui s'intéressait vraiment à ce que les anciennes cultures et traditions des Sang-pur persistent. Avec l'arrivée des né-de-moldu et des sang-mêlé du monde sans magie, beaucoup de rituels ou autres rencontres pour prier Magia avaient disparu. Sauf que, le Lord Noir a laissé le pouvoir le pervertir, se disant celui qui redonnerai la grandeur aux anciennes familles, il n'hésitait pas à sacrifier de nombreux sorciers et sorcières Sang-pur. Alors connaître la défaite et la disparition de leur maître fut une bénédiction pour les deux serpentards mais également pour d'autres mangemorts. Avec la disparition des parents Potter, le maître des potions avait jurer sur la tombe de Lily qu'il prendrait soin de son fils, sauf que Dumbledore était passé avant lui. Depuis, il le cherchait sans relâche avec son ami blond pour que le petit garçons grandisse dans ce qui lui était dû.

Dans les sous-sols du manoir Malefoy, les deux comparses étaient dans une pièce destiné aux rituels. Des runes, des cercles de magies, des bougies et différents encens de plantes fumants étaient répartis un peu partout. Le rituel était long à préparer puisqu'il nécessitait des ingrédients rares et interdits dans leur pays. Une carte du Royaume-Uni étalée par terre, le potionniste commença à incanter un chant d'une langue étrangère, pendant que le propriétaire des lieux se saisit d'une dague purifié afin de se couper la paume pour verser quelques gouttes de sang sur la carte. Le sang versé se rassembla sous les paroles de Severus, prenant la forme du corps d'un serpent, il se mit à onduler sur la carte pour indiquer le lieu recherché. Après quelques minutes, le sang se rassembla en un point bien précis. Lucius se rapprocha pour être en mesure de lire correctement le nom, il fut surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait d'une ville moldu.

o0o

Le jeune garçon, après la violente colère de son oncle, ne prononça plus un seul mot, ne versa plus aucune larme. Il se contentait de faire ce qu'on lui demandait, tel que la cuisine, le ménage, le jardinage. Si blessure, il ne laissait rien paraître, c'est ce que voulait son oncle après tout. Il n'allait plus à l'école, la directrice après le compte rendu de son enseignante sur le soudain changement du garçon avait fait venir les parents Dursley pour en parler. Mentant sans aucun scrupule, le trio décida de faire retirer l'enfant et qu'il reste à la maison, où, le couple informa la directrice qu'un précepteur viendrait donner des cours.

Alors que le garçon dormait dans son placard et que le couple Dursley était installé devant la télé, Harry se fit réveiller par l'ouverture de la porte d'entrée et que des chuchotements se firent entendre, il ne dit rien. Il ne devait plus parler s'il ne voulait pas recevoir la même correction que la dernière fois. Regardant par la petite trappe en haut de la porte du placard, il put discerner deux silhouettes toutes vêtues de noirs.

Lucius renifla de dégoût en voyant l'intérieur de la maison, alors que Severus retenait la colère et la haine en lui en apercevant une photo de Pétunia sur un mur.

"Le salop !" dit-il les dents serrés.

"Quoi ?"

"Il a laissé Harry dans la famille de Lily. Sa sœur la méprise depuis que je lui est dit qu'elle était une sorcière. Je n'ose imaginer ce que le pauvre garçon doit vivre avec une femme pareil."

Harry sursauta silencieusement en écoutant les deux hommes. Sorcière ? Alors, c'était de la magie tout ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Un éclat de joie brilla quelques instants dans ses yeux verts.

Voyant la lumière venant du salon, le duo s'en approcha pour apercevoir une femme blonde fine au long cou, un homme aussi gros qu'un phoque et une horrible moustache. Ne voulant leur laisser aucune occasion de filer, Severus se planta devant les deux moldu, les contempla de son regard noir et colérique, leur parlant dans un murmure avec sa voix doucereuse.

"Ou est Harry Potter?"

Vernon devint aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse et se mit à hurler.

"QUI ÊTES VOUS ? ET QUE VENEZ VOUS FAIRE CHEZ DES HONNÊTES GENS ? ENCORE DES MONSTRES COMME L'AUTRE GARÇON ! SORTEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT DE CHEZ MOI !"

"Je ne le répéterai pas Dursley. Ou est Harry Potter?"

"SORTEZ ! MONSTRES! VOUS N'AVEZ RIEN A FAIRE ICI ! DEHORS !" beugla t-il encore plus tout en les pointant du doigt.

Relevant un sourcil, Lucius, droit et fier s'approcha de la caricature de morse et parla d'une voix mortelle.

"C'est assez ! Avant de commencer à me pointer du doigt, assurez-vous que vos mains sont propres. Car j'en suis sûr que si nous cherchons bien, nous découvriront tous vos petits secrets." s'exclama le blond, pendant qu'un sourire narquois était sur ses lèvres.

" Ou est Harry Potter? "

" IL N'Y A PAS D'HAR-"

Vernon ne pu continuer sa phrase que le maître des potions sortit sa baguette pour la planter dans le cou gras de l'homme.

" Arrêter de raconter des mandragores. Je ne peux compter que sur moi-même. _Legilimens. "_

Severus ne resta pas longtemps dans l'esprit du moldu, malade de ce qu'il avait vu, il se retint de lui lancer le sort de mort directement. Mais il savait qu'un peu de torture avant de les tuer ne pouvait avoir que du bon. Se tournant vers son ami, Severus lui demanda de trouver Harry et de le mettre à l'abri des futurs cris. Lucius ne sachant où chercher sortit sa baguette et lança un _Pointe-moi _qui l'emmena devant la porte du placard sous l'escalier. En ouvrant, il aperçut la petite forme du corps de Harry qui le regardait avec crainte de ses yeux vert émeraude. Lucius se déplaça lentement pour éviter d'effrayer encore plus l'enfant, lui parlant d'une voix douce et apaisante. Une fois dans ses bras, le blond se dirigea vers la cuisine, il n'aimait pas la constations qu'il avait fait en soulevant le garçon. Il était trop maigre. Il fouilla dans le réfrigérateur, s'il se souvenait bien du nom que Severus lui avait dit il y a quelques années.

"Voilà mon grand. Mange ce que tu veux. Tu dois avoir soif, je vais te préparer de quoi te sustenter."

Ne lâchant pas sa baguette du coup de l'homme, le potionniste vit son ami et le gamin partir dans la cuisine, lançant un sort de silence Severus laissa parler sa haine et sa rancune envers des adultes comme eux. Il n'aimait pas la maltraitance par rapport à son enfance. Le chant des cris aigus berca ses oreilles. Il aimait voir la peur, la crainte dans les yeux de ses victimes, les suppliques glissait sur sa peau tel un drap de soie.

Pétunia qui n'avait rien dit dès l'apparition du sale gamin de son enfance savait ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux. Elle ne broncha aucunement sous les insultes des deux hommes. Elle laissa son mari prendre les choses en mains. Elle sentait ses os se briser, ses membres se tordrent, les coupures sur son corps laissant perler le liquide rouge qu'il gardait. Elle sentait sa fin arriver. La seule pensée qui la maintenant consciente était son fils, alors elle se mit à supplier Rogue de laisser son fils vivre. Ne lui donnant aucune réponse il lui lança un _avada kedavra. _Délaissant le corps sans vie de la femme, il se tourna pour voir l'homme haleter après avoir subi plusieurs doloris, il voyait la graisse encore faire des soubresauts.

"Ne t'endors pas, c'est l'heure de mourir Dursley !"

Vernon se sentait partir, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû avoir la bonté de prendre le monstre et subvenir à ses besoins. Il se mit à crier en sentant sa peau s'ouvrir en plusieurs endroits. Sa vision devenait de plus en plus floue, il ne pensait plus à rien. Il ne pouvait bouger plus aucuns membres, seul ses yeux pouvait encore suivre les mouvements du monstre face à lui.

Voyant l'homme gras pousser son dernier soupir, Severus se laissa tomber sur l'horrible canapé jaune criard. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas torturé quelqu'un, et qu'est-ce que c'était grisant. Ah ! La nostalgie n'est plus ce qu'elle était.

Rejoignant son ami blond a la cuisine, Severus laissa apparaître un fin sourire en voyant le petit Harry endormi dans les bras de Lucius. Lançant un regard noir au maître des potions, le Lord Malfoy prit la direction de la porte d'entrée afin de rentrer chez lui et prendre toutes les dispositions possible avec sa femme et Severus pour le futur du jeune garçon.

* * *

_A la prochaine ..._


	5. Rouge sang

_Texe basé sur différents défis de La Gazette_

_\- Défi fou : 7. personnage - Draco Malfoy_

_\- Construit ton zoo : Jouet - rouge_

_\- Retraçons HP : personnage - Draco Malfoy_

_\- Pick a card : Ace of clubs - écrire sur un serpentard_

_\- Collectionne les POPs : Ymir - regard sévère - écrire sur Severus Snape_

_\- Si tu l'oses : 9. vide_

_\- Collection restreinte : 14. pas de fin heureuse_

_\- 100 façons de ... : mourir (numéro 5)_

* * *

Il ne savait pas comment le Lord Noir à pu connaître sa désertion de ses rangs. Les seules personnes au courant étaient les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, et depuis le temps qu'il en était un membre, Severus connaissait toutes les personnes le formant. Il n'y avait eu aucune nouvelle entrée. Même les personnes les plus proches de lui n'était pas au courant qu'il donnait des informations à l'ordre, et qu'il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour contrecarrer les plans du serpent.

Étant un maître occlumens, le potionniste aurait rapidement remarqué si un sorcier était rentré dans sa tête. Il connaissait parfaitement le goût et les sensations de toutes les potions existantes, et il n'avait rien senti du tout.

Il avait beau retourner son cerveau à la recherche d'un indice qui pourrait lui permettre de savoir comment il en était arrivé à cet endroit. Mais rien. Ses seules pensées étaient tournée vers le délicieux nectar chaud qui coulait dans les veines.

Il avait faim, tellement faim. Il était enfermé dans ce cachot depuis des mois, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait eu vent de sa trahison. Et il voulait le faire souffrir. Quoi de mieux pour un vampire que de le laisser en pleine agonie, alors qu'une soif de sang meurtrière vous prenait.

Il en avait tant envie, de ce liquide rouge chaud et exquis. Il ferait un carnage si jamais il sortait d'ici. Peut-être que c'était ça, justement, le plan de Face de Serpent. Il voulait le mener au bord de l'implosion pour qu'il tue. Et ainsi, finit sa vie.

Ses canines se mirent à grandir, alors qu'il pouvait sentir l'odeur du sang en approche. Sa bête intérieur était folle. Elle voulait du sang !

Il essaya de cacher ses dents pointues à l'aide de sa lèvre inférieur, mais ceux qui approchaient sauraient que rien ne l'arrêtera dans sa chasse.

Voldemort en personne arrivait devant sa cellule, suivit de son loup-garou de compagnie.

"Mon cher Severus. J'ai ici quelque chose qui te fera très plaisir." jubila t-il avec un sourire machiavélique.

Le loup ouvrit la porte pour jeter sa réserve de sang. Plus rien ne comptait à part l'odeur de fer qui arrivait dans ses narines, son regard était braqué dans la flaque rouge qui grandissait sous le tas de couverture. Il ne put vérifier l'identité de la personne, que la bête prit possession de ses membres.

Avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre ses esprits, ses crocs étaient déjà planté dans la jugulaire de sa proie. Fermant les yeux de plaisir de sentir le liquide chaud qui descendait dans sa gorge, alors qu'il étanchait sa soif. Il serra fortement sa prise sur son repas, pour éviter qu'elle ne se réveil brutalement et qu'elle n'essaye de se sauver.

"Alors mon cher Severus, que cela te fait-il de vider le sang de la personne qui t'a vendu ? Je me suis dit que cela pourrait faire office de vengeance !" Voldemort était heureux de cette situation. Son sourire devint cruel quand il rencontra les yeux onyx parcouruent de tâches rouge.

Il aurait tellement voulu voir le visage de la personne qui l'avait trahi, mais la bête ne voulait pas quitter le cou gracile de sa victime.

"Mon cadeau à l'air de te plaire grandement", seul le grognement de la bête lui parvint aux oreilles. "Sache qu'il s'agit autant d'une vengeance qu'une punition pour toi et Lucius"

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres quitta le cachot avec un rire cruel et heureux.

Severus prit dans la frénésie de se nourrir n'avait pas pris la peine d'entendre le discours de son ancien maître.

C'est une main se posant sur sa joue qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Son regard monta sur le visage de sa poche de sang. Il savait qu'il devait reconnaître la personne, mais prit dans sa soif tout ce qui l'entourait était occulté.

"Sev… Erus… T… Tues moi!"

o0o

C'était la fin d'année, Draco eut à peine le temps de poser ses valises au manoir, qu'il fut frappé derrière la tête. Reprenant doucement conscience, le blond sentit qu'il était assis, attaché sur une chaise. Pris de panique il ouvrit rapidement les yeux pour regarder tout autour de lui. La pièce était sombre, aucunes fenêtres aux murs ne pouvait l'aider sur une heure précise.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps dura les nombreuses sessions de tortures du pire bourreau du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais son corps était recouvert de coupures, brûlures. Il avait senti certain de ses os se briser sous les coups violents du chien de compagnie. Même son père fut forcé de s'en prendre à lui.

Il était pris de fièvre et de spasmes. Sa respiration était laborieuse et hachée, à croire qu'un de ses poumons était perforé. Il avait dû mal à bouger, il gardait constamment une position fœtale. Draco retenait avec peine ses gémissements quand il entendit des pas venir en sa direction. Les sorts de tortures étaient à peine lancé, que le blond sombra dans une inconscience protectrice.

o0o

Draco, sa main toujours sur la joue de son parrain, essaya tant bien que mal de lui demander de mettre fin à sa vie. Il ne pourrait vivre ainsi, même si Severus s'arrêtait.

Il poussa un cri d'agonie quand il sentit les cris ressortir brutalement de son cou, déchirant ses chairs, laissant couler le sang. Il regarda son parrain qui avait l'air choqué et dégoûté. Il essaya de lui faire un sourire, mais de l'avis de Severus ça ressemblait plus à une grimace.

Il ne tiendrais plus longtemps, il le sentait. Ses forces se faisaient moindre, le froid enroba tout son corps. Il ne voulait pas mourir seul, mais dans les bras de la seule personne qui l'a autant aimé que sa mère.

Severus revint rapidement à lui, en voyant la souffrance dans les yeux de son filleul. Quel horreur. Il s'était jeté comme un affamé sur le jeune blond. Le vampire prit doucement le jeune homme, qui se tenait le cou d'une main pour essayer d'endiguer la perte de sang. Severus se retient difficilement de se laisser aller et de fondre encore une fois dans le cou gracile de son filleul.

Le blond dans ses bras, sa tête sur celle de Draco, Severus le berça tendrement. Faisant office de présence pour ces derniers instants. Il était un monstre, jamais avant il ne s'était comporte ainsi, mais rester enfermé des mois sans rien à boire pour étancher quotidiennement sa soif était mortel pour ses victimes.

Posant son regard sur Draco, il aperçut les yeux vide de vie, le corps était mou. Malgré sa condition, Severus pleura sur la dépouille de son filleul, se jurant de se venger lorsqu'il sortirait de cette cellule.

* * *

_A la prochaine ..._


End file.
